


Car Insurence

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Simon has to give Jace driving lessons.





	Car Insurence

Jace gripped the steering wheel tightly letting out a deep breath as Simon sat in the passenger seat of his van, why the hell was Simon letting him drive his van. 

Simon smiled then patted Jace on the arm, “Buddy relax man, you breathing is most important while driving or otherwise you’ll pass out and kill us both.”

Jace’s eyes widened in panic, he gulped, not turning to look at him, “You’re already dead.” 

Simon rolled his eyes patting the dash board getting his attention, “Okay, hit it Demon slayer.”

Jace turned to glare, “Do not- Call me that again! Or I will go all Buffy on your ass and be a different slayer.” He smirked. 

Simon laughed leaning his head on his hand with his elbow “This is what I get for showing you my favorite pop culture references I make.”

Jace tried to save himself some time, “But you know, you’re a vampire, why do you love some hot chick killing vampir-“

Simon snapped his finger with a smile on his face, “I know what you’re doing, you’re not getting out of this, Luke is tired of driving you around, he says you’re whiny and annoying him so sorry dude.”

Jace huffed out with a low grumble, “Stupid Luke doesn’t know what he’s talking about, I’m a joy to bloody well be around.” 

Simon snickered at Jace’s mumbling, he didn’t think it was a good time to tell him about vampire hearing because Jace would probably stake him, hahha. 

Jace groaned and started up the van, He kept groaning until they made it around a block safely, Simon kept pointing and telling him places to stop, basically like any drivers director, Simon was proud he was doing this well, considering Jace’s heartbeat was going a mile a minute and was fearing the poor guy might have a heart attack. 

Simon was bumped out of his thoughts when Simon realized they hit a...a tree. 

He glanced over at Jace who’s head was banging gently against the steering wheel, not wanting to look at Simon, too embarrassed he turned his head the other side staring out the window. 

Simon hesitated but feared he might have hurt himself, which is silly because denting a tree shouldn’t damage a Shadowhunter too badly, right?

He shook Jace’s shoulder, he finally lifted his head up to see that Jace was crying. Simon gave him the most sympathetic look, he’s never seen Jace cry, at least can’t recall ever really seeing him do it, because he would probably be digging a grave for him about now, okay Lewis focus your friend is crying. 

Jace wiped at his eyes smiling weakly, clearing his throat, “Sorry I ruined your van, I-I’ll pay for it, I have the money, cause you know perks of being a Herondale i guess, I got my inheritance , of course not all of it because Imogen doesn’t want me being reckless and blowing it all on- 

Simon stopped him mid ramble cutting him off with a gentle kiss, shocking Jace who relaxed and smiled into the kiss, with both now smiling. 

Jace pulled back sniffling from the tears with a big dopy grin on his face, he looked at Simon with the cutest reddest ears Simon’s ever seen. 

Simon reached up and wiped away tears that was sliding down with his cheek, feeling his scruff underneath him. 

Jace still having his eyes shut, smiling, “What was that for?”

Simon grinned pushing a strand of Jace’s hair behind his ear, “You were rambling, that’s my job.” 

Jace smirked pulling his head away earning a small whine from Simon, he laughed, “I can’t believe i cried.” he grunted. 

Simon shrugged grabbing Jace’s hand slowly hoping he wasn’t moving too quickly, but Jace took his hand so he didn’t have to worry. 

Jace shook his head, then he leaned against drivers seat head rest, turning to look at Simon, “It isn’t exactly ideal for someone who you’ve started to fall in love with and give you driving lessons just to wreck their vehicle.” 

Simon smiled at the confession, pecking Jace on the cheek, “I’m falling in love with you too, and please don’t worry about my van, i have car insurance.” He giggled. 

Jace let out breath he was holding, “Okay, But i’m taking you out, What’s a good mundane first date...when you know, when you were a mundane?

Simon put his finger up to his chin, looking back, “Hmm We can try miniature golf?.”

Jace nodded watching as Simon scooted across his lap making Jace blush. 

Simon laughed then bit his lip gently, “I can drive us, since I know where it is and all.”

Jace smirked adjusting into the passenger seat, “Lead the way.”


End file.
